The present invention relates to linear guiding devices. More particularly, it relates to a linear guidance device which has an elongated guiding rail with an upper surface and at least one throughoing opening extending from the upper surface for receiving a mounting element for mounting the guiding rail on a higher order unit, a guidance car displaceably guided on the guiding rail in its longitudinal direction, and a cover band attachable to the upper surface of the guiding rail and covering the at least one throughgoing opening.
Such a linear guiding device in which the throughgoing openings for receiving the mounting elements for the guiding rail is covered with a cover band is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 43 11 641 C1. Occasionally it happens that in such a linear guidance device, the cover band must be applied on the guiding rail in the condition in which the guidance car is already located on the guiding rail. In this case the cover band can not be clamped on the guiding rail, but instead must be displaced on the guiding rail from its end side. It is to be understood that during passage through the region covered by the guidance car, the seal which seals the guiding rail against the guiding rail must not be damaged. The cover band therefore must be placed as flat as possible on the guiding rail. It has been shown in practice that because of this flat placement, the outwardly extending free end of the cover band may come into engagement with and can be locked in the throughgoing openings for receiving the mounting elements of the guiding rail.